


from coffee to stars

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is gorgeous and Kuroo Tetsurou is weak





	from coffee to stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/gifts).



> Hey-o, wow, i posted something with Akaashi and it's not bokuaka? Who even am i
> 
> (it's all [Anna's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi) fault and now we burn in this hell together) 
> 
> Anyways, this is purely self indulgent floof, so enjoy~

Tetsurou should have known better.   
  
After months of ("horribly obvious and disgusting", thank you Bokuto) pining, he finally asked out the insanely gorgeous regular customer, Akaashi Keiji. He started coming in one Saturday morning, when the cafe was still empty. He had a sleepy pout on his lips, curly hair even more ruffled than usual, wearing athletic sweatpants and a baggy sweater. Tetsurou was smitten immediately.  
  
To this day, Tetsurou does not know how Akaashi has not died from caffeine overdose, what with the two black drip coffees he chugs accompanied with a Redbull to go, but Tetsuro is not complaining. Each time he came in, he talked more. Tetsurou soon learned that Akaashi knows Bokuto from before, that Akaashi does not laugh so much as he snorts, that Akaashi isn't shy, he just doesn't speak unless he feels the need. And usually, that need is to be snarky. Slowly, Akaashi's visits turned into 47 minute long chats and Tetsurou fell hard.   
  
And so, he _really_ should have known.  
  
Inviting Akaashi on a first date had been a brilliant idea, especially when Akaashi graced him with a rare smile, an even rarer blush, and breathed out a "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever ask." However, the date he planned...  
  
Tetsurou spends a good three minutes, at least, staring at Akaashi, speechless. The man is wearing black skinny jeans, tight and riddled with holes, like a rebellious teen. Paired with hightop converse, and a very cozy, emerald green sweater. He's wearing his glasses today, too, and Tetsurou’s throat runs dry. He clears it behind a fist, gaze flickering to and from Akaashi’s face. “Hey.”   
  
Akaashi _knows,_ if that smirk is anything to go off of. "Hey yourself."  
  
It's awkward for only a moment before Tetsurou finally gets his thoughts together just enough to make real words. "You look great. I mean, you always look great, but like. Uh, you look...really good."   
  
Yep, real words.   
  
Akaashi snorts, but there's a red tint to his cheeks. "So do you."   
  
Tetsurou could die. Instead, he reaches out a hand. "Shall we?"  
  
Akaashi's smirk softens, only a touch. "We shall."   
  
Tetsurou had told Akaashi to dress comfortably and warm so they could take a walk around the lake, stargaze a little bit, and then get food when they felt the need. So it's his own fault that Akaashi's fingers are all but ice between his own burning ones. The fact that Akaashi looks like the most ethereal creature to grace this planet does nothing to calm his nerves or cool him down. Nothing at all.   
  
He clears his throat again. They chat about mundane things as they walk, though with Akaashi, Tetsurou finds every word fascinating. Stories about the stupid shit Akaashi and Bokuto used to do, about Akaashi's classes, about Akaashi’s older sister that calls just to pick on him, any little thing that pops in either of their minds. Tetsurou even manages to draw a quiet giggle out of Akaashi.  
  
The best sound he has ever heard.   
  
They lay under the stars now, hands still laced together, Akaashi's head tilting closer and closer until it finally rests on Tetsurou's shoulder and Tetsurou’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest and right into Akaashi's free hand.  
  
Tetsurou takes a couple deep breaths, closes his eyes, gives himself a thirty second pep talk (that for some reason, sounds like Bokuto, coupled with Kenma's quips at the end) and then stretches, placing a kiss into Akaashi's curls.   
  
He thinks he messed up when he actually feels Akaashi stiffen and he's about to apologize, but then Akaashi is laughing. Not snorting, not giggling, but laughing, straight from his gut.   
  
Tetsurou takes back his earlier statement; this is the most Beautiful sound he has ever heard and he'd bottle it up if he could.   
  
"You," Akaashi gasps. "You are the strangest mix of nerves and guts I have ever met."   
  
"Oh?" Tetsurou is flustered, burning alive. "Is that a problem?"   
  
The laugh dies into a snort and then Akaashi is propping himself up on an elbow to look down at Tetsurou with gleaming teal eyes, warm and melting and Tetsurou is completely gone.   
  
"Not at all," Akaashi's voice is low. A shiver runs up Tetsurou's spine. "I find it quite endearing."  
  
If they end up making out right then and there, on their first date, in public and under the stars, well, neither of them have any regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> yell with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/akaashiswhore)


End file.
